Bartley Road
Bartley Road is a major road in Singapore extending from Upper Serangoon Road to Tampines Avenue 10. The road has a distance of 5.8 km. En route, it passes through the areas of Serangoon, Bartley, Paya Lebar, Defu, Kaki Bukit and Bedok Reservoir. Sections Bartley Road is split into three sections with the dividers at Upper Paya Lebar Road and Kaki Bukit Avenue 4. The three sections are the original Bartley Road, Paya Lebar Viaduct and Bartley Road East (Kaki Bukit Viaduct). Bartley Road Extension was announced on December 2000 and completed on 17 January 2010, the Bartley Road Extension Project consist of building new roads to connect Tampines Avenue 10 and Upper Serangoon Road with two viaducts. Once completed, it will provide a direct link from Tampines to Upper Serangoon Road and this will help to alleviate the heavy traffic conditions along Pan-Island Expressway and Bedok Reservoir Road during peak hours. It will also provide an alternative access from Paya Lebar to Tampines. By travelling along Bartley Road East itself, it can save about 10 minutes of travelling time and cut down the travelling distance of about 500 m compared to before. Bartley Road (original) With a distance of 1.5 km, the original stretch of Bartley Road extending from Upper Serangoon Road to Upper Paya Lebar Road. This section is also part of the Outer Ring Road System. Bus services 28, 93, 129 and 158 plies through the section. Paya Lebar Viaduct With a distance of 2.2 km, the Paya Lebar Viaduct section extending from Upper Paya Lebar Road to Airport Road. It has a 1.3 km four-lane carriageway long viaduct above the road. The viaduct also has a slip road at the Hougang Avenue 3 junction. It was opened on 17 January 2010. With the completion of the Bartley Road extension project, motorists from Tampines and Bedok towns will have a direct link to the central region via Bartley Road and Braddell Road. This new direct central-east connection will also provide an alternative for motorists currently using the Pan-Island Expressway. The new road connection will also benefit motorists travelling to the Kaki Bukit Industrial area with an additional road connection. Even though, the route from Tampines Street 11 to 88 Medway Drive was rerouted via Bartley Rd East, Bartley Rd, Serangoon Ave 1, Serangoon Central, Upp Serangoon Rd and Serangoon Ave 2. Bartley Road East With a distance of 2.1 km, Bartley Road East, or Kaki Bukit Viaduct, is a viaduct starting from Kaki Bukit Avenue 4 and ends at the junction of Tampines Avenue 10 and Bedok Reservoir Road. It was opened to traffic on the 30 December 2003. The extension to Airport Road from Kaki Bukit Avenue 4 opened on 20 September 2008. Bus service 24 and 129 plies through the section. 15803437_166217043857784_3359226336043335680_n.jpg|Kim Chuan Depot Extension 15802798_210781209329093_5722505573539250176_n.jpg|Hougang Bus Depot 15624461_541222389415817_7047027183583232000_n.jpg|Hougang Bus Depot Upper Paya Lebar Underpass In addition, the Upper Paya Lebar underpass was also opened in 8 March 2009. At the relocated Bartley Road/ Upper Paya Lebar Road junction, the underpass will form a three-tier road interchange with the Bartley Road Extension viaduct which is still under construction. Landmarks Along the road, landmarks include (from west to east) Upper Serangoon Viaduct, Maris Stella High School, Bartley MRT Station, Bartley Christian Church, SPCA Singapore, Bartley Secondary School, Kim Chuan Depot, Paya Lebar Air Base and Bedok Reservoir Park. References *Opening Of A New Vehicular Viaduct-To Provide a More Direct Route between Tampines and Kaki Bukit *Construction Of Viaduct From Bartley Road To Airport Road Category:Roads in Singapore Category:Bedok Category:Tampines Category:Serangoon Category:Paya Lebar